Equally Loved
by Serenity Uzimatsu
Summary: A three way relationship isn't always easy. Bakura, Marik and Yugi have it well until one of their usual fights go wrong and leave Yugi fearing for their relationship. Will they make it better or will they end up losing their little light? YBxYxYM Oneshot


**A/N: Yugi-OH! One-shot! The first among my small story collection on here to be exact. This was written during my writer's block during the writing period of the eighth installment of "He's the One." I couldn't think of basically ANYTHING for that story during this period yet I came up with a whole list of new story ideas and one-shot ideas instead. Isn't that funny? Well enough with my babbling. I hope you all enjoy as usual and please R&R! (The pairing this time is: [Yami]BakuraxYugix[Yami]Marik) I apologize for any OOC-ness!**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugi-Oh! As much as I want to, I don't. The awesome Kazuki Takahashi! *Applauds* _

_**Warning this is a YAOI (More like Shounen- ai) fanfic. If you don't like it don't read!**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Another day full of excitement and unpredicted events<em>.'

That's, at least, what Yugi liked to think of his days with his boyfriends, Bakura and Marik. And it was true; each day he spent with them was thrilling and unpredictable.

Well at least most of the time spent was… The other portion was basically downright annoying and as predictable as people who didn't know Yugi asking if his hair was natural; which it was! These portions of the day were spent watching as Marik and Bakura argued for what seemed like hours on end for the most randomness of reasons; who stole the last Twinkie from the fridge? Who was the cuddled? Why the other should be considered the female in the relationship as compared to Yugi (to which he always was ignored when he protested against that)? You get the point…

It hadn't always been this way, though. Originally it had been just him and Bakura. They had a great thing going, where each of Yugi's friends FINALLY accepted Bakura as a, for the most part, changed man. That first year and a half, everything had gone as smoothly as silk… that is until Marik came with his hikari, Malik from Egypt to live in Domino.

At first the days only became slightly bumpy as Marik had started hanging out with Yugi and Bakura ("A little more with Yugi then he should be." Bakura had always conveyed to Yugi after he had gotten the more insane yami to finally leave them the alone for a while) As the time passed, it finally became evident to Yugi that Marik had been coming on to Yugi, something of which Bakura both detested and called from the very beginning. Why him, though, Yugi will never know.

When it was obvious to Marik that the younger hikari had found out his motives, he stepped up his game a little, often by challenging Bakura, who usually disagreed, to random bets. The prize was often the same: Yugi.

Finally, Marik had made Bakura snap and agree to a bet to see who Yugi would choose over the other. By this time, both Yugi and Bakura had somehow taken a more-then-friend liking towards the psychopath. In the end, they all ended up together, an odd trio to say the least, but their love never faltered.

Today wasn't any different from any other day when it came to their ridiculous fighting. Today's topic: who Yugi loved more. Normally this particular topic had left said person out of it, both competitors never once calling out to the third party. So Yugi had at least some comfort in that, especially since it seemed that it wouldn't do anything to really jeopardize their relationship. Not even their semi-physical fights did that, and this turned out to be often.

So Yugi relaxed on the couch of the apartment they shared, watching as his two lovers rolled on the ground, pulling at one another's hair shouting at each other. He felt his body shake with laughter as watched the exchange. However the next portion of the scene had him stop immediately and stare with wide eyes, in shock at the two.

"You ignorant tomb keeper! Can you not see that Yugi obviously loves me more than your idiotic self?" Bakura shouted his already wild snow-white hair more disheveled. A pale, slightly scratched up hand, tugged at a platinum-blonde spike from Marik's even wilder hair.

"No, can YOU not see that Yugi loves ME more? Stupid fluffy, tomb robber!" Marik snapped back, flipping Bakura over so that the albino was now under him. His copper skinned hands tugged at the white locks, the other hand holding Bakura's shoulder as a way to keep him down.

"If you're SO sure of that, why don't you just go and ask him? And get. Off. Of. ME!" Bakura hissed as he shoved the larger boy off of him. Marik fell to his back, his shoulder barely skimming the table corner behind him.

Bakura stood and brushed himself off, not really attempting to fix himself up. His eyes were cold as he watched the yami tomb keeper stand up with a grunt, mimicking the thief's previous action. He stared coldly back before they both turned their heads away, instead choosing to look at Yugi, small smirks donning their faces as the stalked over to their smallest lover.

Yugi's eyes widened, both in fear and anxiety. Why were they going this far? His body silently cowered as far as it could into the couch, neither Bakura nor Marik noticing it.

Bakura crawled onto the couch from Yugi's left, Marik doing the same from Yugi's right.

"Yugi." Their voices purred with mischief and leftover malice. Yugi whimpered in response.

Bakura was the first to make his move, gently grabbing Yugi's face in one hand and forcing said boy to look at him. "Yugi, I know you were listening to us."

Marik claimed the youngers' face next, now forcing Yugi to look at him instead. "Yugi, we want to know, who is correct."

Bakura continued, repeating his previous action. "It's me, right? You don't like or love that tomb keeper as much as you do me, correct? It WAS initially just you and me…" The tomb robber's voice purred out in a whisper, loud enough so that both parties could hear his speech.

Marik growled lowly before once again making Yugi look at him. "That may be the case; however have you not had more fun with me then you have that thief? I've done nothing but try to make you as happy as possible. I may have come into the picture after Bakura, however I've tried just as, if not more, hard to keep you happy and feel loved. Have I not? Don't you love me more than him?" Marik cooed, his eyes urged Yugi to make an answer as he gently let go of the tri-haired boy's face.

Yugi shivered as he felt the stares and tension settle in the room, focusing on him. He looked between the two, eyes pleading to just drop the subject as usual but like always when it came to these arguments, he wasn't paid any mind to.

Marik and Bakura glared at one another, teeth bared. If it weren't for Yugi sitting between them, they would more than likely pounce on one another again. But they restrained themselves, waiting impatiently for Yugi's answer.

"You'll regret ever starting this with me, Bakura." Marik growled.

"We'll see, Marik. Your sorry guts will be begging for forgiveness once I'm the winner of this." Bakura hissed in retaliation.

Their words flew back and forth as Yugi tried to block them out, his body shaking more visibly. A lump in his throat formed and his eyes became teary, though no tears had spilled. However that changed in a second.

"I HATE YOU!" Both Marik and Bakura shouted at one another, voices filled to the brim with malice and frustration. That had done it; Yugi broke down crying, startling the two competitors.

Bakura's eyes widened while Marik panicked.

"Y-Yugi?" Marik said shocked as he and Bakura both lunged forward to wrap the small boy in an embrace.

"W-what happened? What's wrong?" Bakura asked, shocked at the crying boy in his arms.

Yugi squirmed, trying to get out their holds. Somehow he had managed to make his way out, jumping from the couch before the two could grab him again. His shoulders shook as his sobs ripped through his body.

Somewhere in between the large gasps of breath he took and his sobbing his voice managed to actually shout out his thoughts. "You idiots!" He screeched, slightly scaring both Bakura and Marik. "Why must you try and ruin something so good by saying something like that? It's not fair! Why couldn't you just drop it like before instead of trying to bring me into it! You never listen or even remotely try to look at how I might feel when it comes to stuff like this. It's not fair…!"

Yugi broke down crying again before running off towards the rooms, leaving a stunned Bakura and a fearful Marik. They looked at one another thoughts flying through their minds. Did they actually hurt Yugi that much? Had they really just made their little light cry, downright sorrow filled tears? Guilt flooded their hearts, taking a moment for it to settle and mix in with their being. They really had no idea…

Finally, their minds had registered that Yugi had left the room, not wanting to waste any more time that could be used actually apologizing, the two yami's stood from the couch. However this was as far as they could get before finding Yugi rushing out of the hallway, a backpack resting on his shoulders.

The small teen was seething as he made his way around the house grabbing some necessities he may need before leaving the house. It just wasn't fair, how could they not see that they were ruining something so… so right? He knew with the way he was right now he would probably do something much more drastic, probably something he would regret so it was best he just leave for a while in order to cool his head. Maybe then his dearly beloveds would see his point.

Yugi sighed and shook his head as he felt lilac and chocolate brown eyes watching him as he rushed around, grabbing his keys and cell phone from the tray they kept in the living room before heading to the front door.

His small hand pocketed the items when finally a voice, Marik's, called out. "Where are you going?"

Yugi felt a shiver go down his spine at the hurt that colored the bronze-skinned yami's voice, but he willed himself to continue with what he was doing. Without looking at them he checked through his backpack for any last minute things he might need. "Out. I'm leaving the house for a while." He said simply as his hands slowly zipped up the book bag.

"Why? Why do you have to leave? There shouldn't be any reason for that; we can work things out now! Where would you plan to go?" Bakura was the one to question now. Frustration was evident in his tone.

Yugi turned towards them, keys and phone in hand. His amethyst eyes locked with each of his beloveds. "Because, at the moment I am in no kind of mood to make any decisions as are the both of you. I want you two to actually think about what happened and find what went wrong. I'm not giving in this time; you're on your own to fix things, leave me out of it. I'll call you when I have a clear head and to check on the house." Yugi said solemnly as he turned his back to the two and went out the door, locking it behind him.

It seemed like hours had passed by when in reality only a few seconds had gone by. Bakura and Marik stood, rooted in their spots staring at the door.

Suddenly their legs seemed to grow weak and each fell back into the couch with a cry of frustration coming from Bakura while Marik groaned. They were in for it big time, not only because if any of their friends, especially Yami, found out they would be close to dead but also they had driven out the one person who could stand them and love them unlike any other, other than the person they sat beside.

Bakura's face met with his hands as he growled incoherent mutters. Marik whimpered childishly, his head falling to rest on the others. Bakura sighed and returned the gesture.

"We messed up big time…" Bakura muttered. Marik nodded in response.

"That we did my fluffy thief that we did." Bakura wanted to growl at the nickname but didn't have the energy to do so he settled for scowling at the wall. "So… What is it that we do now?" Marik mumbled lowly, receiving only a shrug as a reply.

"I don't know. He said he wanted us to think about it, what we did; that we were ruining something good, but what he meant by that I'm not completely sure…" Bakura muttered, trying to think of where they went wrong.

"Our little amethyst also said something earlier that we should have just dropped the argument… We didn't think of how he was feeling, we probably pressured him and pushed things a little too far… Bakura, you know I don't hate you right?" Marik looked down at his fluffy thief, eyes sad.

"Yeah, I don't hate you either." Bakura grunted, eyes swirling with hurt, fear anger-towards himself- and regret. The albino's body slumped back, deeper into the couch. He couldn't find himself able to care at that moment that Marik had taken the initiative to wrap his arms around him and just cuddled the moody thief. Bakura didn't understand why Yugi had reacted the way he had, the youngest of the trio never did anything but laugh at their fighting. A growl passed through the thief's lips as his brain tried to process what could have made Yugi act the way he did.

"Bakura, you shouldn't fry your brain anymore then you have, unless that is you wanted to be admitted into an asylum. I don't think Yugi would be that happy then… Anyway wouldn't it be best to just take it easy at the moment and wait till Yugi calls? I'm not sure about you but I sure as hell want to know where Yugi is staying." Marik mumbled the last sentence under his breath darkly, his crazy lilac eyes hiding the urge to murder at the moment.

The tomb robber grunted his response, lightly pushed away Marik and headed towards the kitchen for something to eat or drink. Marik watched him go before turning on the T.V.

At least two hours passed since Yugi had left the house and it was driving Bakura insane and Marik even madder then he already was. Two of the wooden chairs in the house were broken, some knives were nestled in the wall where the dartboard had failed to save, several empty C.D discs were crushed and there was still no call from Yugi. To say that Marik and Bakura were worried could be considered a bit of an understatement.

The sound of another knife flying through the air to hit the abused dartboard could be heard as Bakura threw the next knife from his place in the kitchen. Marik sat almost motionless, cackling evilly at whatever diabolical scheme for murder came into his head as the discs and chair pieces lay around him. "When is he going to call? It's been over two hours already! Surely he must have found a place by now!" Bakura seethed as yet another knife soared through the air.

Marik laughed as the thump of the knife resounded in his ears. "Quit your bloody laughing already! This is serious!" Bakura turned towards his platinum-blonde lover. Marik snorted another laugh.

"Maybe he won't call, maybe he doesn't feel like we're worth the time anymore…" Bakura stared at Marik after the blonde spoke, if you looked closely enough his eyes were completely dull and seemed to be crying from the inside. The thief's shoulders tensed considerably, his pale hands clenching and unclenching to prevent themselves from visibly shaking.

"Do you—" Before Bakura could finish his question the phone began ringing, startling both from their moment. At the same time they lunged at the phone, crashing into each other as a hand from both people picked up the phone of the receiver. Both boys along with the phone fell to the ground with their limbs tangled. Marik's head was pinned unintentionally by Bakura's elbow and his knee jammed into the thief's side painfully. Yet this didn't faze them as a voice on the other side of the phone could be heard.

"Hello?" each shouted simultaneously.

"Yugi?" Marik asked hopefully.

"Where are you?" Bakura's voice rang with concern. They waited a moment in anticipation, hoping that it was Yugi's voice they would hear. However their hearts dropped when it wasn't Yugi who answered.

"_Marik? Bakura? We're going to seriously hurt you guys!_" Malik shouted from the other side of the line.

"Hikari? Why are you calling? Is Yugi with you?" Marik asked.

"_Yugi is sleeping right now. He came about an hour and a half ago crying and telling us what happened. I'm really disappointed in you Bakura, as well as you Marik. You two said you wouldn't do anything to make Yugi have to worry about what he got into._" It was Ryou who was speaking this time. "_Yeah!_" Malik's voice could be heard from somewhere near Ryou.

Brown and lilac eyes exchanged a brief look of relief before Bakura began speaking. "Ryou, what exactly did Yugi tell you? When he left here he shouted at us and said that we were ruining something good, that we should think about both him when he speaks and about what we did… But when we were bloody thinking about it earlier…" The elder albino's voice trailed off slightly.

"We couldn't find out a thing of what the hell we did wrong." Marik finished bluntly, knowing that Bakura was embarrassed to even be explaining what had gone on earlier to someone outside of the situation. Silence passed through the line as the two, still entangled heard soft murmuring on the other side.

"_You really don't know how much Yugi cherishes you two and all of your relationship._" Malik stated bluntly, voice much more serious.

"_You don't know how scared he can get when he thinks something will mess it all up. Plus he's really tired of not being heard. Think, there was something you said that set him off, what was it? We know what it is already but we can't tell you, Yugi wants you to figure this out on your own and you need to start learning to take others into consideration as well._" Ryou said calmly. Bakura growled next to a slightly defeated Marik but they did what they were told, thinking extra carefully about what happened during their argument before Yugi was set off.

A moment passed before realization donned on the two. "The 'I hate you' thing…" They both mumbled but loud enough for Ryou and Malik to hear.

"_Exactly!_" The two hikari's said together.

"But neither of us meant anything by it." Marik protested, "Surely Yugi would have known that!"

"Yeah." Bakura agreed.

"_Alright but have you ever said it any other time during your relationship? I understand that fighting is a majority in it but what about any 'I hate you's. If it is then that's one odd thing you have going for you._" Malik stated, cornering his and Ryou's yami's.

They stayed silent, unable to argue, because there had been no other previous exchanges of that phrase while they were all together. This was definitely a first-oddly- and quite possibly, and hopefully a last.

"_Our point exactly._" Ryou said with a sigh. "_I hope you both learned a lesson, though I suppose it would do you some good if Yugi didn't pamper you two the way he does normally, for once. However you're not off the hook just because you figured it out with us. It's Yugi's decision that matters most right now._" Some shuffling and a muted conversation could be heard from the background as the snow-haired hikari finished talking.

More silence followed except for the muted talking on the other line. A bad thought came to both Marik and Bakura's mind; however Bakura was too stubborn to even admit thinking about it. "Does… Does Yami know about any of this?" Marik muttered just loud enough for the caller to hear.

A moment of anticipation for the answer passed as they waited for either Ryou or Malik to answer. "_You got lucky that he went out shopping today, otherwise you wouldn't have had it so easy._" Malik answered this time, allowing the two yami's to relax visibly. "_We'll be over in a few minutes to drop off Yugi. I hope nothing will be ruined when we let him off, though knowing you two, nothing escapes destruction when you have your emotional breakdowns._"

"Damn straight" Marik exclaimed earning him a smack in the back of the head. "What did I do?" He sulked as Bakura tried to ask his question.

"What do you mean you'll—Hello? Damn it! They hung up on me! Damn hikari's!" Bakura fumed as Marik snickered. This was the second time the thief was cut off from one of his questions. "Shut the bloody hell up." He sulked, earning more snickers and a grunt of surprise when he shoved the tall Egyptian off of his body.

Marik stood up after seeing Bakura and mimicked the other's action of dusting himself off. Lilac eyes took in the sight that was their home and a sigh passed through his lips. "Our little amethyst isn't going to like what we did to the place…" He said, to no one in particular.

Bakura yet again grunted a response. His brown eyes scanned the apartment as well and he as well heaved a sigh. "I'm too damn tired." He uttered, "We'll get to it later." With that he stalked over to the couch and plopped down onto it, eyes shutting automatically as his body registered just how tired the thief actually was.

Marik took in the apartment once more before shrugging it off and going to rest on the couch with Bakura. The thief was out cold on the couch by the time he sauntered over. He shrugged again before picking up the shorter boy bridal style and set them to lay on the couch, Marik behind Bakura. With that done Marik too fell asleep.

Thirty minutes later Yugi was carefully dropped off in the front of his building. "You sure you don't want to stay over, or have us come in with you? We can just park the car, we don't mind…" Ryou asked quietly. Yugi's eyes gleamed with appreciation but his head shook 'no'.

"Thank you Ryou. You too, Malik, I appreciate you helping me so far but, this I have to do with Bakura and Marik. As promised I'll call when everything is settled or, if I really do need to sleep over tonight." Yugi's voice wavered as he finished his sentence. Malik's hand rested on his shoulder, a smile of comfort and encouragement gracing the Egyptian's features. From behind Ryou smiled as well.

"We'll be waiting for your call, so don't forget! Otherwise Ryou—" Malik was cut off

"And you Malik." Ryou interjected

"…will be worried sick for the rest of the night and will probably barge in later tonight with Yami just to see what happened to you three." Malik finished, sending a very light glare at the beaming younger albino. He sighed and turned back to Yugi.

"Good luck." Malik and Ryou both said together, before waving and driving back towards their own apartment. Yugi stood in his spot, waving at his fellow hikari's until they were completely out of sight. With that his shoulders slumped and he looked slightly fearful towards his room. He began walking at a slower pace than usual to prolong he and his lovers' meeting since he left.

Five to ten minutes later he stood before his door and sighed, wanting nothing more than to just get it over with. Silently he unlocked the door and quietly went in, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. He stood, slightly confused. '_Why is it so quiet?_' he wondered as his footsteps were muted by the carpet. His eyes scanned around him and he withheld a groan when he saw the knives jammed into the wall.

'_Oh my Ra!_' His thoughts mentally whimpered as his eyes also caught sight of the broken discs and chairs. '_Not the chairs! And those discs better have been empty…_' The tri-haired boy shuffled into the living room, silently fuming at the damage done to his home. '_Where could they… There!_' Yugi mentally stated as he caught sight of his two lovers on the couch… sleeping peacefully. He lightly sighed; both from relief as he wouldn't have to immediately go into topic about what happened earlier and from the passing frustration that was brought about with the damaged property.

Yugi shook his head deciding to let the two yami's sleep off whatever previous actions that led them to conking out on the couch. He set off to fix up around the house, starting with those knives…

A pale, cream-colored hand reached up to wipe sweat off its owner's brow as Yugi silently tied up a trash bag filled with the debris, he supposed Marik, had created. The knives that had been comfortably rested into the wall had been dealt with swiftly after he began his cleaning. A breath of effort escaped his lips as he lifted the bag up and hauled it over to the hallway near the front door. Once his mission was complete he headed back to the living room just as Bakura was stirring awake.

The tomb robber shifted in the hold that Marik had on him, too disoriented to begin removing the crazy spikey haired Egyptian's hands from his waist. Chocolate brown eyes scanned the room, allowing his brain to process what he was seeing. Briefly Bakura looked over to where the knives he had thrown into the wall were. Confusion colored his features, he didn't remember cleaning up. Quickly his eyes gazed to where Marik had made his mess and yet again there was nothing, it was spotless and clean of any debris. Bakura became slightly more alert, a hand reaching to smack at Marik's wrist to wake up.

The copper-skinned yami stirred from his slumber a few incoherent mumblings leaving his mouth as his lilac eyes slowly opened to look lazily at the albino he was holding. Questioning gleamed in his eyes as he forced out a tired, "What is it?"

"Do you remember cleaning up the house before we went to sleep? 'Cause I sure as bloody hell do not." Bakura hissed, bringing the cleanness of the house to Marik's attention as he too now scanned around the areas where there had been a mess from their panic.

"When did…?" Marik's brow furrowed in confusion as his grip on Bakura loosened, allowing said boy to be able to move from his spot on the couch to stand. Bakura stretched his limbs, hearing an audible 'crack' from certain joints before he stalked over to the coffee table. Marik followed suit, confusion and slight amusement gleaming within his lilac eyes. Their eyes met as they spoke telepathically before breaking off to look around the room once more.

A small figure that leaned against the hallway opening, staring straight at the two, caught their attention and they both kept their eyes locked with the pair of amethysts. Each yami gulped as anxiety and even slight fear rose in them. Yugi was standing at the hallway opening, just watching them and had even cleaned up their mess. The young boy's face was almost blank save for a small uncharacteristic smirk that played at his lips.

"Yugi…" Bakura spoke, voice unable to go above an audible whisper. Yugi's eyes gazed at Bakura, acknowledging the former thief.

"Little amethyst?" Marik's voice trembled, making said person internally wince at the sound of it. Yugi turned his attention to Marik, briefly acknowledging him as well before trying to focus on both at the same time.

"Bakura. Marik." The small hikari said, voice managing to stay unreadable, which further scared the two most frightening people around. Silence hung in the air, making the tension seem to grow. Yugi did nothing to try and break it, taking watching his two lovers to be more interesting than speaking. Bakura and Marik didn't take to kindly to this, especially since it was hard for them to seem to find the right words to speak. So the silence carried on, slowly driving the two yami's to a breaking point.

"I'm sorry!" Bakura nearly screeched annoyed at having to apologize-something of which he rarely does.

However at the same exact time Marik had shouted out, "How long have you been here?" This had caused all words said to sound like a jumbled incoherent mess that Yugi, nor the two speakers, could decipher. Bakura growled while Marik loudly sighed in annoyance. Yugi's smirk seemed to grow slightly, becoming more visible.

Bakura and Marik tried speaking again, this time however switching their previous dialogues yet again causing more confusing speech. Bakura sighed, annoyed while Marik had growled this time. They silently and lightly glared at each other, frustrated. What was up with their synch today? It was just about perfect, too perfect for their tastes.

Yugi wanted to laugh out loud at the obvious annoyance his two lovers were sharing. Their actions were too hilarious to the young hikari, who happened to be rather joyous as well as surprised to see his effect on the two. His slight smile was hidden behind a well-played Yami-smirk, which he had to secretly thank his darker half later for being a remarkable influence for. His silence continued on as his eyes danced between the two silently bickering yami's. '_What will they do next?'_ His thoughts wondered.

Marik seemed to be trying to gnaw off his finger as he quietly spoke to Bakura, who was on the verge of another knife-to-the-wall episode.

'_What now?'_ Their thoughts conveyed to each other, further annoying the other as neither of them was that experienced in the 'romance' concept of life.

Bakura visibly sighed, glancing at Yugi momentarily before looking back at Marik. _'Might as well get this all over with. Ra better be on our side at this moment.' _Marik caught the gist of what Bakura was trying to send him. He nodded almost imperceptibly.

Another sigh passed through the snow-haired male's lips as he focused his undivided attention on the tri-haired boy in front of them. He cleared his throat. "Yugi… We're extremely… Sorry about what happened earlier. We didn't mean any of it and didn't know it would… Bother you that much. Neither of us should have done that to you, it was unfair and downright nerve-racking. If it makes it any better we'll try and listen to you more often than we do…" Bakura said, clearly uncomfortable with having to apologize so openly.

Marik nodded in agreement before adding, "We're truly sorry, Yugi, and feel extremely guilty for making you cry and worry about where our relationship is heading. Neither of us meant to say 'I hate you', it just came out instinctively. If you honestly thought we meant it, would either of us be in this situation? As much as it still disgusts me to some extent to say it- as well as Bakura…"

"We're all in love. Period. Nothing less than just that. Just a little lover rivalry between the two of us and I'm sure you know that just as much if not more so than the both of us." Bakura finished Marik's sentence, feeling rather nauseous at expressing his feelings through words. The albino walked closer to Marik, wrapping a pale arm around the Egyptian's shoulder. Marik complied by wrapping his own arm around Bakura's waist.

To say he was touched and amazed at the way his two lovers would put aside their own issues with expressing themselves in order to clearly convey it to him, was an understatement to Yugi. He wanted to simply close the gap between them and embrace those two knuckleheads. But he restrained his urges, keeping the unreadable expression though the smirk was no longer on his face.

"Do you mean it? And I mean do you honestly mean it? I'm tired of being unheard and ignored. I'm willing to go above and beyond, if I have to for this relationship, but what would be the point if it's not a shared feeling?" The youngest hikari asked. He had put a lot of thinking in during those few hours. He wasn't willing to let everything they had been through go to waste but if it wasn't shared, what would be the point in denying and lying to himself that he could easily go on like that?

At this the two older yami's looked at one another with exasperated expressions. When had Yugi become so… Sadistic? He was obviously testing their wills! Bakura and Marik let out a collective sigh and looked Yugi straight in the face, which had momentarily startled said boy, though he didn't show it. Yugi continued waiting for a reply, patiently on-looking them, though he raised an eyebrow to add effect.

Bakura started, "Yugi… Do honestly bloody believe that we'd go this far to say so utterly repulsive as what we had just conveyed to you…"

"If we really didn't mean it. I prefer our simplicity of just showing it like we have so if you don't mind…" Marik continued, dropping his arm from Bakura and tugging the other's arm from his shoulder, he walked with Bakura towards Yugi. The younger stood, watching what the two yami's were going to do.

When they reached the shorter boy, both took a different side of him; Bakura standing on the left, while Marik stood near the right. Giving one last glance toward one another, Bakura and Marik leaned down towards Yugi and captured their respective side of his lips. Their arms wrapped slowly around each other and Yugi, waiting for him to respond.

Yugi, momentarily shocked at the action stood still, his mind swarming with whether or not he should give them what they wanted. His eyes searched their faces, both of the yami's had their eyes closed, completely vulnerable and at ease as they waited for his response.

He broke. Small tears collected in his eyes as he looked at his beloveds, knowing deep inside they did care for him, they just had their own way of showing it. Everybody makes their mistakes, these two don't always realize just like others do at times. Yugi relaxed his body, his hands reaching up and grabbing the collar of both his lovers to pull them in closer.

They stood like that for a moment until the need for air came, making them break the simple yet heartwarming kiss. They pressed their foreheads together, breath mingling to gather as they caught their breath.

Bakura and Marik were the first to recover, straightening up to look over their little light. Yugi recovered shortly after, looking up to his boyfriends.

They all stared at one another for a moment until Marik broke the silence. "So… Do you forgive us?"

"We made a mistake, but we hadn't realized it would hurt and scare you so much… You're so bloody sensitive!" Bakura said, though it was far from insulting as his voice held affection in it.

Yugi looked between them, his usual smile blossoming on his lips. He giggled happily before nodding his head. Bakura crossed his arms, a smug smirk gracing his features while Marik smiled sloppily, his body bouncing in excitement before he scooped up his smallest lover. "Thank you, little amethyst!" He sang before pressing a chaste kiss to Yugi's lips and then dipping in for another from Bakura.

Bakura rolled his eyes before walking over to wrap an arm around Yugi, using his free hand to pull said boy's face down to meet his lips as Marik refused to put the boy back down on his feet.

Yugi beamed at both of them, relieved that the problem was for the most part, resolved but a quick thought came to his mind. His face turned serious then, his face turning back and forth to look at both Marik and Bakura. Both yami's tensed at the look, waiting for what was next, though they did not let go of their hold on Yugi, much to the boy's contentment.

"I have to tell you this though, and you better not forget it. You are both equally loved by me; no one is above or less than the other." Yugi said firmly, though an endearing smile graced his features. Both Bakura and Marik nodded content with his statement.

They settled on the couch to cuddle for the rest of the day, Yugi nestled between them, after a small argument between the two yami's about who got to hold him. Things couldn't be any more perfect then that…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright so that's that! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. So how was it? Good? Bad? In between? **


End file.
